I knew you'd catch me
by ThisArtWar
Summary: I know he'll catch me. He always does, no matter what. And if he doesn't... I am going to go splat. Lets hope he catches me... Of course, he'll probably mad at me for jumping. Oh, well. Sakura/Sasuke I don't own Naruto. Never will.


**I knew you'd catch me.**

**Okay! I wrote this a long time ago but I decided to fix it up and post it. It is my first attempt at a one shot so please, do my a favor and be nice 'kay? Sorry I haven't updated Babysitting Hina-chan! But I've got a cold and stuff and this was already written. So enjoy! **

"Oi! Sakura, you're up!" My best friend Ino yells into my ear through the headset. And with this I stand, drop my trench coat and run. Straight onto the stage. I ignore the people looking at me as if I'm nuts. I'm used to this. Even before I worked at the circus I wasn't really 'cool' I was deemed 'weird'. The fact that my hair is pink might help a bit.

Throwing my arms into the air I throw myself to the ground. I'm almost unaware as my hands slam into the ground propelling me into the air. I grab a bar and begin to swing and flip. Then I let go, close my eyes and I fly through the air and, suddenly I am on a cord. And now I yell on the top of my voice, "Hello! And welcome one and all!" this is where my voice gets darker. "Let the nightmare begin!" And then I fall back into the awaiting arms of Lee.

"You alright Sakura?" Lee asks as he sets me on my feet.

"Fine." I murmur.

"Thats a lie. And we both know it. But you aren't going to tell me now are you?"

"Of course I'm not. Thanks though." And then I'm gone getting ready for my next act.

"Whats the matter?" Demands Ino as she stomps up to me. "You've been all sulky since Sasuke left! You know he ain't gonna be gone that long!"

"It has nothin' ta do with 'im!" I retort with a hair tie in my mouth.

"Get tha' outa your mouth!" She replies snatching it from my mouth. "Turn around. Don't lookit me like that! I'm only gonna put your hair up!"

"Whatever. Just don't pull it out!" I huff knowing full well that she didn't give a care if she did or not. '_Wonder if I could put Shadow on her?' _I thought vaguely. _'Nah, Kiba'd be pissed if I sic'ed Shadow on her. Oh well.'_

"You're up again! So stop being all sulky and get out there!" Ino exclaims pushing me to the curtains.

"And now give a big round of applause for our tightrope walker!" Kakashi's voice rings out. And with this I almost mechanically lunged, throwing myself onto the stage. I hear people gasp at my sudden appearance. But I ignore this, I always do. I climb the ladder. My hands and feet almost not touching it. It seems to never end. And then all of the sudden I am at the top. I slam my hands onto the platform throwing myself onto the tiny rope that I am to dance on. I am not going to follow the routine. I never do. I begin to spin, twist and turn. I ignore everything. I ignore the people around me gasping, and whispering in awe. It is almost as if they think speaking will distract me and make me fall, it won't. I have no cords connecting me to the earth. If I fall I will be hurt, there is a mere net under me. It is for show. It won't help me. It may slow me down just a little bit.

I am in my own world. There is me and me alone. I am dancing, yet my hands and feet do not touch the rope. I am almost dancing on air. I have the vague knowledge of whats going on around me. And suddenly I lunge. I let out my frustrations as I dance, lunge, twist and turn. Almost unaware as I dance. I never am. I can feel managers questioning eyes on me. I can feel the crowd looking at me with such awe. They cannot comprehend how I'm doing what I am. Yet, they shall never find out how I do what I do. For no one can do as I do. Only I can. And now I am falling. A blood curling scream rips from my lips. The audience is alarmed. Kakashi rolls his eye at me. And suddenly I am no longer falling. But I am in midair just floating. A small smile ghosts over my lips. He caught me. He always does.

"A bit over dramatic, no?" He asks not looking at me as he faces the audience his fangs showing as he smiles.

"Never." I breath. "You came home early."

"Yes, I believe I heard you got all sulky because I was gone." He says the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Oh now, don't go getting a big head."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Of course not." I murmur as I go limp. I am unconscious. Or thats what the audience thinks.

"You're in trouble. And you know it." He says softly as he drops to the ground never relenting on his grip on me.

"Yes, I do. But I knew you would have caught me."

"You didn't know I came back. You could have died!" He growls trying not to raise his voice, and then, he sinks his 'fangs' into my neck. I once again let out a scream, this one by far more convincing. I let my body fall limply to the ground as he drops me. "Welcome one and all to our Shinobi Circus!" he shouts. And then we are gone. And boy was I in trouble. It wasn't as if I'd never done this before. Dropped without knowing if someone would catch me. And every time he got pissed off at me.

"You could have died!" He snarls as he sets me on the ground.

"You say the same thing every time I do this. I had Lee there just in case you didn't catch me." This was a lie. No I didn't.

"Thats a lie and we both know it!" Sasuke growls.

"Well then. You can keep talking or you can let me get ready for my next show. I have heard you tell me this a million times and it goes in one ear and out the other. It's Halloween. It's my job to make this show scary. And you know it. You know you would catch me no matter what, as do I. So stop doing that. If I had any doubt within my mind that you weren't going to catch me I wouldn't have let myself go limp and you know it." I shrug as I walk off. I am _so_ going to get an earful later but I don't really care at the moment. I have to finish the show. I still had a few acts to do. And my next one I needed my energy for, for I was going to dance once again. But this time I was dancing with Sasuke. I paid no mind to what my dress looked like. And I zoned out as I had my make-up put on. After I was ready I walked onto the stage. No one could see me. Nor could I see them, for the lights were off. Ino stood there beside me.

"Hes back! So cheer the heck up!" Ino exclaims elbowing me. And then the lights were on and we are dancing. We are alone. Our arms twirling above us waiting for someone to grab our hands and dance with us. And that is what happened. Cloud grabs my hand and Shikamaru grabs Ino's hand.

"You almost kill yourself. Thats a wonderful welcome, is it not?" He asks glaring down at me.

"You're weird." I state.

"How so?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"In every possible way. And you waste your breath when you know for a fact that I shall not listen. Also you're not even angry you just say it to say it." I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Hm, is that so?"

"Yes." I reply. We were silent for the rest of our routine. It goes my smoothly. I do not step on my own or Sasuke's feet and he does not laugh at the look of concentration on my face as I try hard not to fall over, or worse. Make him topple over. These damned heals. They're out to get me.

Once the act was over we are gone. "One more act." I sigh.

"Hm. What act?" Sasuke asks coming up behind me.

"The one were me and Ino climb up that rope thing." I reply as I walked behind a curtain and began to change. This time I was in a leotard and I was wearing a thin but strong harness under it. "You're ridiculous. You know that? You let me walk on a rope. You let me _dance _on a rope that is over fifty feet in the air. _Without _a harness. I work with tigers and wolves the size of horses. _And_ the occasional work with _lions_ jeez."

"Even so." Sasuke replies his gaze trained on me.

"You're up!" I say pushing him out before he can say something else. And then he was off. As was I. As the crowd is engrossed with watching Sasuke and Naruto spar as Hinata, Ino and I are climbing to where three long satin strips hang from the roof of the tent. We are to rap them around our waists and connect them to our harnesses. This made it look as if it was only the satin keeping us from falling to our deaths. Well they looked to be satin, but they were much stronger but still really soft. But before we tie them to us we twist them around the other one so when we jumped we would spin around. This was our first time doing this act in front of a crowd. And if anything went wrong it wouldn't feel good. We wouldn't die. No, it would just hurt. _Really really_ bad..

"Naruto and Sasuke are bowing. Get ready." Ino says. She is nervous, though I do not say this aloud, for it will only gain me a bonk on the head. And then I'm flying. I watched the crowd through half lidded eyes as I spin. I was then happy I didn't have a weak stomach. Well, the guests wouldn't really want puke on their heads. As we fly over the heads of the spectators I grabbed some guys hat and plopped it on the head of the child sitting sulking at his side. He was overjoyed that he had the hat I can't help but smile as the child batted away the man as he tried to get it hat back. Soon the man gave up laughing. Though, The show was almost too soon over and I'm tired.

"I'm gone." I say as soon as mt feet touch the ground and I change into a pair of loose sweatpants and a green shirt that says in bright pink letters 'Circus Freak'.

"See you." Ino says as she walks up to her trailer. As soon as I walk into my own trailer I collapse onto my bed, which is overflowing with pillows and stuffed animals of every shape and size.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"Ah!" I exclaim shooting up. Then when I realize it's only Sasuke I throw myself back onto the bed and close my eyes. "If you're going to lecture me you can save your breath and leave."

"Why would I do that?" He asks as he sits next to me. I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Gee, I wonder why? Because you always lecture me and I always don't listen." I say rolling over until I hit him.

"I wasn't going to lecture you. And if you would get enough sleep when I'm gone so you can at least notice I didn't say a word besides when I caught you." He pointed out.

"Ye-" I start but am cut off by Sasuke who covers my lips with his own.

"Go to sleep." He orders as he pulls away and I miss the feel of his lips on my own.

"No argument there." I say yawning before I pull him by his shirt to lay next to me. "Nighty nighty."

"Night." He whispers into my pink hair closing his eyes soon after I do.

**THE END!!**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think!**


End file.
